Transmitters in wireless communication devices (e.g., UEs (User Equipments), BSs (Base Stations) generate a transmit signal within a transmission band, and can potentially generate significant noise outside of the transmission band. This noise can exceed target noise levels for one or more reasons, such as exceeding target ACLR(s) (Adjacent Channel Leakage Ratio(s)), exceeding target noise in Rx (Receive) band(s), exceeding target noise for out-of-band emissions, etc. To meet these target noise levels, noise shaping can be employed to ensure that the transmitter design meets or exceeds a spectral mask that incorporates these targets.